femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peyton Royce (WWE)
Peyton Royce is a professional wrestler competing in WWE, where she portrays a villainess. Peyton made her NXT TV debut on May 15, 2015, losing to then-NXT Women Champion Sasha Banks. Peyton became a villainess on the December 9 episode of NXT, competing in a losing effort against then-NXT Women's Champion Bayley, and portrays her evil persona at NXT live events. On the January 13, 2016 episode of NXT, the evil Peyton returned to the program and participated in a #1 Contender's Battle Royal. Peyton was one of the final five competitors remaining, as she and fellow villainess Billie Kay spent a good amount of time ganging up on Asuka. Both Peyton and Billie were eventually eliminated by Asuka. In September 2016, Peyton formed a villainous alliance with fellow Australian Billie Kay, and dubbed themselves The Iconic Duo. The two women showed they could be mean bullies, and targeted Liv Morgan for no apparent reason. Backstage they walked in on Liv being treated after losing to Asuka in mere minutes, they both enjoyed taunting her about the loss, and laughed at her. A couple of weeks later Billie was scheduled to battle Liv in a match on NXT. In a backstage interview Billie said that Asuka may have defeated Liv quickly, but she was going to make their match last longer because she was going to enjoy beating Liv up. Peyton added that she would enjoy watching that. Billie went on to defeat Liv thanks to some interference from evil Peyton on the outside. At the start of 2017 Billie and Peyton targeted the very competent and dangerous Asuka. On the 11th January 2017 edition of NXT they sneak attacked Asuka together, beating her down and pouring a drink over her head as she lay on the floor. This left Asuka in the unfamiliar position of being dominated and humiliated. On the October 11 edition of NXT, Peyton defeated Nikki Cross and Liv Morgan in a Triple Threat Match to earn a spot in the Fatal Four Way NXT Women's Championship contest at NXT Takeover: War Games. At the event on November 18, Peyton was defeated by Ember Moon, who pinned Cross for the victory. On the 10th April 2018 edition of Smackdown, Peyton debuted alongside Billie Kay, with the two villainesses now calling themselves The IIconics. They came to the ring as Smackdown Womens Champion Charlotte Flair was in the ring, and unleashed a vicious attack on her. They threw her into the ringpost and into the stairs, and stepped on her hands and grinded on them. The evil Australians then threw her back into the ring and posed over her gleefully. This attack on Charlotte presented the evil Carmella with the perfect opportunity to finally cash in her Money In The Bank title shot, and she successfully defeated Charlotte in her weakened state to become the new Smackdown Womens Champion. Personality * Peyton Royce is portrayed as a twisted villainess on NXT, often entering with a flower in her possession. * Peyton refers to herself as the "Venus Flytrap of NXT." * Peyton is a cruel bully who enjoys picking on others. * Peyton has shown on occasion that she has a sadistic side, and takes pleasure in inflicting pain on her opponents. Gallery Peyton Royce Villainess.png|Peyton with her flower Billie Kay Peyton Royce 01.jpg|Billie and Peyton enjoy Liv's misfortune Billie Kay Peyton Royce 02.jpg|Billie and Peyton laughing about Liv in their interview Billie Kay Peyton Royce 03.jpg|The evil duo of Billie Kay and Peyton Royce Peyton Royce 2017.jpg|Peyton's evil smirk Billie Kay Peyton Royce 04G.gif|NXT 11th January 2017: Billie and Peyton sneak attack and humiliate Asuka Billie Kay Peyton Royce WWE Smackdown 10 April 2018 G01.gif|Smackdown 10th April 2018: The IIconics throw Charlotte over the announce table Billie Kay Peyton Royce WWE Smackdown 10 April 2018 G02.gif|Smackdown 10th April 2018: Charlotte is thrown into the ringpost Billie Kay Peyton Royce WWE Smackdown 10 April 2018 G03.gif|Smackdown 10th April 2018: Billie and Peyton step on Charlotte's hands Billie Kay Peyton Royce WWE Smackdown 10 April 2018 G04.gif|Smackdown 10th April 2018: The evil Australians throw Charlotte into the stairs Billie Kay Peyton Royce WWE Smackdown 10 April 2018 G05.gif|Smackdown 10th April 2018: Delivering a powerbomb to Charlotte Peyton Royce HOF.jpg|The evil Peyton Royce @ the 2019 WWE Hall of Fame ceremony Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel